


The Butcher of Torfan

by SkyBlueAzure



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Atonement - Freeform, Butcher of Torfan, Colonist (Mass Effect), Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Paragon Commander Shepard, Renegade Commander Shepard, Revenge, Ruthless (Mass Effect), Self-Hatred, Torfan, Wordcount: 100-500, renegade to paragon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 15:25:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5461445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyBlueAzure/pseuds/SkyBlueAzure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all have our sins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Butcher of Torfan

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the colonist and ruthless Shepard background.

“The great Commander Shepard,” Garrus smirked. “Somehow you’re not what I had pictured.”

“Oh?” She asked raising an eyebrow delicately. 

“Ruthless, cold, calculating; what did they call you? The butcher of Torfan?”

Shepard visibly stiffened. “I never told you about that, did I?”

“No, but we all have our demons”

Shepard sighed pinching the bridge of her nose. “I grew up a small colonist planet on Mindoir. It was just rolling fields and farmland for as far as the eye could see. Life was peaceful, but that made us vulnerable.”

“Shepard…”

“I was just a child when it was attacked. That place was my whole world. Sure, I stayed up late and, dreamt of the stars just like any kid, but…well my entire world burned that day,” Sheppard pauses to take a shaky breath. “I was angry…I was so angry Garrus. It was the only thing that kept me going for a long time.”

“When I finally had the opportunity to enact revenge I didn’t hesitate. I didn’t care how ruthless I was; my only goal was to obliterate them like they had destroyed my home. I lost so many people, and for what? Anger just makes you tired in the long run, and acting on it doesn’t help—you just end up hating yourself.”

After a moment of silence Garrus places his hand over Shepard’s and squeezes gently. 

Shepard turns her gaze towards Garrus before whispering, “that’s why I couldn’t let you kill Dr. Saleon, and that’s why I couldn’t let you kill Sidonis. That anger that you carried, I’ve felt it. It’s why I slaughtered every one of them. I still have nightmares of them begging.”

Garrus pulls Shepard towards him and cradles her against him. She can’t believe how little she feels against him, how he’s become a pillar of support while she does everything to stay afloat. 

That night they make love so sweetly it burns it aches, and if Shepard cries Garrus makes sure not to say anything the next morning.


End file.
